1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strollers and baby carriages and more particularly pertains to a new handle device for strollers and baby carriages for permitting pushing of the stroller or carriage from the side of the stroller or carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of strollers and baby carriages is known in the prior art. More specifically, strollers and baby carriages heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art strollers and baby carriages include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,507; 3,336,039; 4,946,180; 4,191,397; 5,625,923; and 5,022,669.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new handle device for strollers and baby carriages. The inventive device includes a handle attached to a stroller or a carriage that is pivotably extendable to provide a side handle that may be used by a user to push the stroller or baby carriage from the side.
In these respects, the handle device for strollers and baby carriages according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting pushing of the stroller or carriage from the side of the stroller or carriage.